Unexplainable feelings
by janiv10
Summary: Ashley realises her dream meets who she thinks is her true love. she currently hates guys cuz of an experience she had. will this new guy make her love again? read to find outliam aiken stroy nothing to do with ASOUE!
1. Chance Of a Lifetime

Chance of a lifetime 

It was my first audition for a big movie and I was very nervous. I mean, I'm sitting there but there are professional actors there and my hopes go down a notch, I don't think I stand a chance against all of them. Well I just pray and go inside, it was pretty easy what we had to do I mean, they gave me a one page script and I had to act it out with one guy, so I just read my lines and then all goes smoothly.

2 ½ weeks later

I'm at the Gym exercising and I get a call, when I pick up it's the casting director for the movie to tell me I got the lead female role in the movie! I get so excited, I mean I just got the chance of a lifetime, at only 14 years of age and I was going to go big time. But there's a catch to all of this, I don't know anything about the movie! I don't know who the other actors are, I don't know when it is taking place nor where I mean I was totally lost. The next day I get another call to tell me all the info about the reunion for contract signing and filming dates and all that stuff. The reunion was that same day at 9PM at the Marriott hotel.

I arrive at 8:45PM and I go to the suite where all this is taking place, I sit with my mum at the table and we wait for the rest of the people to arrive. The door opens again and the casting director arrives.

"You must be Ashley and u must be Mrs. Portly," she said shaking hands with us.

"Yes" we responded

"Well, I am Miss Doblishe and I am the casting director for "Looking and Searching" which is a production by Mr. Michael Chorus. Ms. Portly you will need to fly with us to Chicago, which is where some of the filming is taking place, and we need to find you a tutor. Your contract is of $350,000 without the income of the film. The filming of the movie starts in November 17,2006 and well you need to be in Chicago at least 3 days before. Should we move up to signing?"

"Ok" my mum said and I grinned. And Ms. Doblishe handed me the papers and pen and I signed. Everything was set!

November was here

It was November 15, 2006 9:00AM as I arrived at the airport. We spent like half an hour checking in, registering, and checking our luggage. At 10:25 AM we were boarding, I was about to enter to a whole different world, after today everything would change. Three and a half hours in the plane and we finally arrive to Chicago. We pick up our luggage and we look for the people who are supposed to pick us up, it was a guy named Cole he took us outside and guess… a limo was waiting for us I couldn't believe my eyes I got all exited and got in, there was a TV, food and drinks and a bunch of other stuff. Instead of going to the hotel we went straight to a weird place.

"Where are we?" I asked

"At the studios you're meeting with all the rest of your cast members and the directors will speak with you, you will also be given your script" a voice responded

"Who are you?" I asked

" I'm your driver, but I'm also one of your agents" the voice responded

"Ohh ok. Don't I need to change or something?" I asked shyly

"No. Most of the actors have even come to these reunions and the set in their robes!" Cole said laughing

"Really? Well its ok then, I guess"

When we get to the studios its was such a big place I mean huge! I followed Cole all the time and we got to a huge conference room and all the chairs were labeled and I sat in my assigned chair. I looked over to the chair next to me and it said "Liam" and the chair at the other side said "Max" I have never been so nervous in my life I was going to be in a Hollywood blockbuster with huge stars, I was worried id embarrass myself! Like 15 minutes later all the chairs were filled and the two guys sitting at my sides were so hot!

After a few hours we all got our scripts and all the dates of filming and rehearsals. I rushed out of the room to find mum and go to the hotel when all of a sudden someone grabs my arm…

"Why are you running of like that?" a sweet, soft male voice asked me.

"Um… well I… I-I was just going to find my mum and go" I said so nervous I was shaking

"Yea but why run off, no one here is mean, come I'll show you around" he said pulling my arm so softly I felt like angels were pulling me.

"Ok I guess, but let me just go find my mum" I said really fast pulling back

"Fine but I'll go with you," he said " by the way I'm Liam"

"Do I look like I need a help?" I asked him a bit sharply

"No I just want to meet your mom and make sure you don't run off, there is a lot of people who want to meet you"

"Ok I last saw her talking to someone right there"

"There is no one there, lets just go and we'll look for her later, k?"

"K, but if I get in trouble you will take the blame, deal?"

"Deal, but we wont I promise"

we started walking and loads of people were talking and he just kept pulling me somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, I want you to meet some people"

"Where is somewhere?"

"Right through here, just close your eyes, I'll get you there"

"Ok but just don't trick me"

"Trust me"

"I don't even know you!"

He leaned in and kissed me

"Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok" I said shocked and amused. His lips were so soft and moist, the way he grabbed her and pulled her, the way he said, "trust me" was just so dreamy. I started getting this feeling, really weird, it was something I hadn't felt in a really long time, could it be I was staring to like my co-star? I couldn't I didn't want to I mean my ex broke up with me one and a half week ago and I was really hurt, but could Liam's kiss make me forget Chris? What was happening to me? I had just met him!


	2. What was this Feeling?

**What was this feeling?**

I closed my eyes and he put his soft hands in my eyes and the other in my waist. He pulled toward him, our bodies touched and he walked me through a door and a chilly breeze hit my face and then he took his hand off my eyes and said- "Open your eyes now."- When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful view i had ever seen. We were in a Beautiful balcony sort of _Romeo and Juliet _and he was standing beside me with his hands around my waist.

"Isn't it beautiful, how nature can be so peaceful and yet we destroy it without thinking twice?"

"Yea" I said with a sigh and in a dreamy voice

"Then come on I'll take you somewhere else" he said softly pulling me whilst walking toward what seemed like a romantic flight of stairs leading to a movie like garden full of roses

"Ok, but weren't you going to introduce me to some people who wanted to meet me?" I asked curious but I think I knew the reason

"Ohh that, well how else was I supposed to get you to come here with me alone? so I lied but I did it in a good way. Are you mad at me?" he said in the sweetest tone no one could resist

"No, I thought so and I came anyways right? Let's go walk then," I replied to him

"Great" he said with a grin so sexy it made feel in heaven again

I just love the way he grabbed me and the way his lips touched mine. So soft and sexy, so romantic. But again I asked myself_- what is wrong with me i said to myself I would love again! What is this I am feeling? Why can't I resist him? What is wrong with me_! - Whilst thinking I felt something grab me…

"What happened? Are you ok? You almost fell!" his soft voice said sounding worried

"I dunno I was thinking of something, I think I might have blacked out or something" I said very confused still in his arms, feeling his warmth, his heart beating and his hands around my waist.

"Sit, just for a while, until you feel better" he said and we sat in the 5th step of the staircase." So, I heard you're from Puerto Rico, right?"

"Yes, nice climate but after 15 years there it gets boring" I say and giggle a bit. "What about you how's life in New York and New Jersey?"

"Well, it's got an interesting weirdness to it – he said also laughing a bit- but I think anyone can get used to it" he said as we started what got to be a long conversation. Time flew by us but we didn't even notice, all of a sudden sunset was starting…

"Come on, follow me, I know somewhere we can watch it" he said standing up and grabbing my hand in his soft fingers and pulling me gently. We ran through some trees and bushes and like a series of houses and we got to a small hill. We sat by each other.

"Is it me or is it cold here" I sad putting my legs up to my chest and hugging them.

"Are you?" – He said looking at me and I slightly nodded – "here he said taking off his jacket and putting it over my bare shoulders"

"Thanks, it's so hot where I'm from we aren't that used to this sort of cold" I said now feeling a bit shy

"No worries, so you doing anything tonight?" he asked sort of embarrassed "I mean I know we just met but Id love to get to know you better"

"Nothing but before I have to go to the hotel and change and you know girl stuff" I said smiling

"Ok. So, you staying at the Marriott too?" he asked curiously

"You know, I have no clue I just got here today and came straight here, I though you would've noticed I was dressed horribly" I said a bit embarrassed. " Are _you_?"

"Yes, everyone from the movie is or at least for a while. What time should I pick you up?" he said in the sweetest most amazing sexy voice I had ever heard.

"Ohh, well then I guess I am too 'cuz Miss Doblishe was the one who made the reservations. Well, here have my number so I can tell you my room and stuff" I said handing him a piece of paper. "Here take mine too" he said handing _me_ a piece of paper, "and how can you say you're dressed horribly when you look so natural and beautiful." He said putting some of my hair behind my ear, he leaned in and kissed me softly, then pulled me toward him with one hand and grabbed my neck with the other but the way his lips kissed me and the way he made me feel protected only made me don't want to leave him. After a few seconds of kissing I couldn't hold back any longer and I just kissed him back. We spent a few minutes at this and then it all became a nightmare…

"Ahem, do I need an explanation?" a very familiar voice said.

That was the end of a beautiful moment, as we separated and looked back. There stood my mother, Miss Doblishe, another woman and Cole. It turned out the other woman was Liam's mother. I went away with my mother looking back to say goodbye at least with my look and we both did. After that he winked at me which meant 'expect my call' and I was calmed. Something was wrong, I always listened to my mother lectures but today I could only think of Liam, his lips, and his hands. The only thing I heard was 'you…ashamed…have no…dignity…moral…respect and Ill be watching you.' When we got to the limo my mothers words felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. "You are grounded" she said, my heart sank that meant no computer, no TV and no cell phone!

Hey I know I should've put it at the beginning but this story is in this category but it is set in the real world and non of the characters from the book r here it's a story about Liam Aiken the hottie who plays Klaus and Ashley is a character based on me. Plz comment


	3. Amazingly Hot!

**Amazingly hot **

It was 12AM and I was watching TV when I heard a knock on my window. My mother was bathing so I went to see who was it, although I could imagine it was Liam; I remember his eyes making me that promise. When I went outside he was there, waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?, its dangerous "I whispered.

"Did you think punishment was going to keep me from my promise?" he whispered and came closer to me.

"Maybe, but we have to go or say goodbye, my mother is coming out any time!" I told him.

"Then lets go" he said jumping to the balcony on the side, "follow me!".

We jumped a couple of balconies till we reached his', he opened the sliding door, "come in." I went inside and saw the most beautiful suite I had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh! _This_ is _your_ room?" I said in astonishment

"Yea" he said really coolly

"Isn't your mother here?" I asked a bit concerned

"No, she has her own room and she thinks my cousin is here with me, he went to a soccer game. I have a movie for us to see. C'mon!"

"You sure?" I asked shyly.

"Yea, come on in" he said helping me jump huge pile of stuff. I come in and he walks me up to the room, there is a HUGE king sized bed and a lil' sofa on the side. We sat there and started to watch the movie, as time passed I started to hug him cuz I was a little scared, then all of a sudden I scream! I jumped and all the popcorn went to the floor…

"Why the heel did you do that?"

"Did I scare you?"

"You think?" I responded a bit angry

"Let me tell you want_ I _think" he said laughing a bit, then he slowly leaned forward and kissed me softly. His lips were soft, and salty from the popcorn, that kiss went from that to a make-out session and a knock on the door interrupted us…

"What now?" we both whispered angrily stopping out kissing. "I'll go check who it is, hide in the closet whilst I check, 'k?" he said and gave me a lil peck.

"I hope it's not your mom," I said

He went and opened the door…"what the…" he said in a shocked voice "who is _that_?" I heard him say. "Shhhh!" said I voice I didn't recall. The closet door suddenly opened, "come" he said. Apparently his cousin was drunk, and came to the hotel to hook up with some random girl he had met at the game! Since we weren't going to stay there we decided to go for a walk. He blind folded me and took me to the hotel's garden, it was very beautiful place, I resembled the ones in the castles of the movies! We went for a walk and we kissed under the trees. Then he picked me up and… kissed me but then threw me into the pool! Then he jumped in with me. The water was freezing but being in his arms heated me off we fooled around in the poll playing stupid games like races and children games for about an hour, and then I said "I have to go, we have to be at the studio at 7AM!"

"I know but if you're going to rebel against your mother then you cant just go back to her, you cant rebel 50 only you have to do it 100. Why dot you come stay with me?" his sweet voice said, and I thought about it he was right I couldn't just go back and let my mother punish me again could I?

"Um… ok" I said in a soft voice and a slight grin afterwards. We walked back to his room. Tension raised in the elevator, we started to make out.

"Stop!" I sighed or sort of said in between breaths "I…can't, I'm sorry lets just go to sleep" I said. I could see the expression in his face was sad and sort of embarrassed. "Sorry" he said in a soft tone. We entered the suite and heard laughter "don't mind that" he said and we both started laughing. "You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa, ok?"

"Yea, sure u don't mind?" I asked. He nodded. "Um… do u have anything I could wear, these wet clothes will not keep me healthy, these jeans are uncomfortable and I'm freezing" I said my teeth were shattering a bit.

He got me a button down long sleeve lime green shirt and some socks. I went to the bathroom and changed, I had nothing under it except a pair of undies but I had to take off my bra cuz it was dripping wet. I came out hugging my slim figure I was still freezing. He hugged me I could feel his fit body against mine. I chill went all the way up my spine. He kissed my forehead and whispered "goodnight."

I got in bed and tried to sleep but the scent of his cologne in his shirt was driving me crazy. "Liam" I called softly, "what?" "I can't sleep!"

I sat on the bed and look at him "come on" I said and patted the spot of the bed next to me. When he sat beside me _I_ kissed him passionately, _I _leaned on top of him, _I _put his hands on my waist. We kissed for a while when…

"Well, well, well" said a now familiar drunk voice, it was Liam's cousin. "Well look who is having some fun!" he said mockingly. "Well, well, well look who's talking!" Liam mocked him back and he walked back to his room and the mystery girl. I lay back down on Liam's chest, I could feel his pecks (he obviously had been working out, his arms were so sexy with the muscles he had built) he hugged me. I could hear his heart beating and feel his breathing I felt so protected… the next thing I knew it was morning, we had breakfast in bed thanks to room service and then I had to go change. " Thanks for everything but I have to go change, see ya at the studios?" I said picking up my shoes "sure" he said with a soft smile. I gave him a little peck and went to the door. I walked down the hall up to my room. I knocked the door (I had left my key inside). The door opened, my hart was about to stop beating, nut it was the housekeeping lady. I felt relieved. Io went inside, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and went back out side, took the elevator all the way down to the lobby to, unfortunately, find my mother. I start to walk toward the front desk when Cole comes by, grabs my arm and starts walking.

"We've got to go _NOW_!" he said walking faster.

"But my mother, I have to find her!" I said

"Don't worry she is in the car, let's go!"

When I got to the limo I felt as if I was entering a federal court!

"Where the hell have you been? Let me guess, with that guy, am I right?" she said in a raised tone "Pero chica te castigo y te escapas, estas loca? Todavia estoy a tiempo de sacarte de esta pelicula lo sabes verdad?" she was mad as hell imagine she was speaking Spanish!!

"Ay mami ya dejame, solo lo hice por que me estas tratando como si fuera pequeña! Pues no lo soy, ya tengo 15 años, this is my big break will you just let me have fun for once? Please… Cole let's go, NOW!" I said exasperated. We didn't say a word the rest of the ride, as usual, but I could sense I was in big trouble, just the though of spending time with him made me care even less of what my mother thought.

At the set today was dressed rehearsal day was nervous as hell; this was going to be my first time in a movie set! When I got there Cole directed me to my dressing room, it was amazing. It was so pretty it was painted and decorated in my fave colors baby blue, fuscia and lime baby green. The door had a plate with my name on it, inside was a TV, a stereo and a set of colorful mini sofas! It was a dream come true. (Now I knew why they asked all those questions about the things you liked in the auditioning papers, lol) I spent 1hr in hair, makeup and fittings for the clothing of the movie. I was called for rehearsal. I entered the set; they gave me my script and an earpiece. The director explained to me what I had to do and I did it. Suddenly the director shouted "action!"

_The setting was in a closet with Liam, a baby girl, Emily and me. We were shooting a scene from ASOUE where we hiding from Count Olaf. Violet pulls her hair up in a ponytail and says "come on!" they start moving "Rose, stay here I'll be right back" he says kissing her, " we'll be right back" he said softly " Sunny, you too stay here with Rose, Violet and I are going to see if its safe" (babbling) Klaus walked away "Klaus!" Rose said softly, " be careful" Klaus winks at her and they continue. _

"And…………. Cut!" called the director. " Excellent all you kids are naturals at this."

Liam walked towards me, "you did great!" and he kissed me softly

"I was dying inside I was afraid I'd do it wrong or something. Thanks for the confidence" I said.

"It was nothing" and we kissed again

"Well, no wonder you do it so naturally on camera if you two are together" it was Emily

I turned around; Liam grabbed my hand and then hugged my waist.

"Hey Em!" I said sort of embarrassed

"You two make a great couple, Liam I didn't know you had a girlfriend. You sneaky guy!" she said laughing

"Um… we met here at the first reunion, and were not a couple… yet!" his voice said.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 4 

_Dear diary: _

_ It's been two months since the filming started, everything is going great. I'm so worried 'cuz tomorrow I'm going over to Liam's house since we're going to fly together to London for the rest of the filming. But for some reason I'm happy, maybe it's because my mother is not going and no parents are only the actors and the crew! I heard the producer say that there will be some new girls on the set, and what if they fall for Liam or worse he falls for them?!!! Ohh god this is soo intriguing!! Well there's also going to be a party on Friday with some of his friends, I hope I have a good time…. _

_Well I have to go I'm being called for a scene _

_Love _

_Ash _

"Ash! I need to talk to you" I heard Max call me.

"Yea sure but after this scene I'm already late!" I answered him

"Ok" he said back

When I got to the set Jim Carrey was there making weird faces.

"And………. Action!" called the director. All I had to do in this scene was pretend to drown in a lake and Violet and Klaus would save me.

After today's filming I went to talk to Max.

"Hey wassup?" I asked as I was getting nearer to him

"Um… Nothing I just wanted to wish you a good flight" he said looking partially at me, as I got the impression that he had a crush on me

"Was that all?" I asked but then felt like I was being rude

"Um… yea. C'ya" he said, I could sense disappointment in his voice

"C'ya" I said. But the he suddenly turned back and kissed me but rapidly pulled back. I was in awe but then my senses were back and a voice behind me said

"What the fuck was that about?" my heart sank to my stomach it was Liam he was behind us! I turned around, I was blushing like never before, I found the nerve to talk and say " Li, I swear I had nothing to do with it, it was all him!"

"Don't lie Ash you know you kissed me, I mean Liam is my friends why would I do that to him?" Max said in a voice that sounded worry free, as if he knew Liam would believe him.

"Ash, how could you?" he said looking all sad and disappointed, his eyes had a gleam which made my heart melt.

"I didn't do anything please, I swear it was all Max!!" I said in between gasps, tears running down my cheeks. I turned around " and you why did you do that? You bastard! I bet you saw him and that's why you did it! Why don't you tell him the truth? Did you do this on purpose?" I yelled at Max tears streaming down my face. He just looked still at Liam with a 'she is lying, she kissed me ' kind of face. I couldn't bear to see Liam in the eye so I just ran to my dressing room, slammed the door and sat there in my beanbag crying like it was the end of the world.

"Ash, Ash! Open up, what happened?" it was Emily's voice outside the door. She banged the door so hard that in five minutes I think half the crew was outside the dressing room. "Sweetie, please open up, talk to. What happened?"

"I'M FINE!" I pulled out of me to say. I wiped my tears away, walked to the door took the lock off and ran back to the sofa. Emily came in and sat right next to me.

"Stupid Max! …Why? …He should've believed me not him!!!" I managed to say out of anger.

"Calm down, now slowly, what happened?" she asked. I waited a few minutes to be calmer. "Well, do you remember that I told you Max wanted to talk to me before I got to the set, right? Well after filming I went to see him and he said all he wanted to do was wish me a good flight but I could sense he was flirting with me and he had a crush on me so then he said bye, turned around and started to walk away. But after a few steps he turned around again, faced me and kissed me! He pulled back but for my luck Liam was standing behind us and went ballistic! I told him it was Max who kissed me but max told him I was the one who had kissed him and Liam of course being so stubborn believed him! what should I do Em?"

"Oh sweetie!! Would you let me talk to him? Maybe I can get him to reason" she said as she cleaned a tear out of my face.

"I dunno do what you want, I don't know what happened I mean he got so jealous! He was so mad. I just hope this is temporary…" I said as I stood up and walked away.

Later that day….

I get out of the elevator, take out my luggage and say goodbye to my mum. I walk towards the door. I knock twice and his cousin opened the door.

"Hey cus, that girl from the other day is here!" he yelled at Liam as he walked back to his room, aka, the sofa. I was so scared I just stood there, a few moments later Liam came…

"Hey" I said softly

"Hey, come in." he said nicely

"Thanks. Um about this morning" I started talking but he shushed me!

"Look I know I over reacted but I can't know for sure what really happened, and I mean Max is my friend, but he is a liar sometimes so I don't know for sure. I just need time to think over the situation, ok?" he said very calmly but I could sense sadness and disappointment, confusion and anger in his tone.

"I truly am sorry, I didn't even notice that he liked me, its partially my fault for going to talk to him alone" I said

"Don't blame yourself, I mean, probably the both of you are of fault. But I think we all need time to think the situation over, ok?" he said and hugged me.

"Sure" I said.

After the beautiful hug he took my luggage inside and we went to watch the TV.

The four of us (yes I said 4 Liam, John his cus, another random girl and me) were watchin' Saw. Let me tell you that movie has scared the heck out of me I mean like I've spent most of the movie with my knees up to my chest and holding Liam's arm.

" Hey, you want to take a walk? U look like you've seen a zombie or sumtin?" and he lets out a little giggle.

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna see the movie?"

"No, I've seen it like two times, come on!" he says and stands up offering me a hand

"Ok." I say happy to get out of the movie, which was scaring me to death. I know it sounds stupid but that movie was so disgusting and scary! We walk towards the door; we go out and take the elevator to get to the garden.

"I thought you were mad at me?" ...


	5. To forgive or Not to forgive

Forgiving Is Part of a Relationship

****

"Well, I was but as I started talking to Max earlier he sounded happy and then I asked him if he was lying and he admitted kissing you, so technically no, im not mad." He said with a grin in his face afterwards.

"So u made me feel like crap for all this time on purpose?" I said starting to get a little mad.

"Um…yes but I just did it so I could do this" he grabs me and kissed me softly as ever " I hope you can forgive me"

_FORGIVE YOU?? FORGIVE YOU?? WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME??I CANT STAND THIS NONSENSE!!OF I FORGIVE YOU! NO I SHOULDN'T!! OHH BUT HE JUST WANTED TO GET ME ANGRY AND THEN KISS ME RIGHT?? _

_GOD IM SOO CONFUSED!!!!!!_All this ran through my mind whilst he was saying that, but I still wondered should I forgive him?

"Um… I don't know I mean, you should've let me know. I spent that whole day heartbroken, ok? So lets just give it some time ok?"

"Sure"

_Oh god he sounded so disappointed! Maybe I did the wrong thing…_

The elevator doors opened, and we walked out. Silence ruled the conversation for a while.

"Um, can I take you some place?" he asked really nicely, just grabbing my hand and finally breaking the silence.

"Sure up for anything, I mean we only have one night left here so yea" I said smiling at him.

We ran for a while, then we took a bus to the subway, and went to some weird place I had never been to before. It was really beautiful it looked like a fairy tale garden, but it was really a park.

"Come on, ill show you something and I want you to meet someone" he said pulling my arm towards what seemed like the back of the park. We crossed some bushes and there was a small river with a cute bridge and we went over it to the other side and kept walking for about ½ a mile or so. It was such a romantic and childish place, the air smelled like freedom, pureness and happiness. I didn't think I needed anything else. Then finally we stopped and in front of us was a bench with a girl sitting on it. _Is that who I'm supposed to meet?_ I thought. Then we walked toward that same girl. _Shit!_

"Hey Isabelle, this is Ashley" he said presenting me. O_hh gentlemen I see! _I thought, "she is my new co-star, and sort of my ex/still girlfriend" he said really fast and sort of confused.

"Hi, nice to meet you… Ashley, right?" Isabelle said.

"Yea, same here"

"And why is that lee? Ex/still girlfriend? Why? How?" she asked

"Well for stupid reasons we sort of separated but now, I hope, we're back together," he said explaining Isabelle.

"Ohh I get, so how's your cousin, John right? Is he single or is he still together with Erika?" she changed the topic curiously and rapidly.

"Um, well no they broke up ages ago, he has had 5 more girlfriends since, but now he is single, why d'you ask?" Liam said curiously

"Um…err…nothing really I was just wondering" she said blushing a bit

_What a bitch! _I thought._ She is totally using Liam to get to John!! Or maybe she likes Liam? Ohh god this was such a bad idea! Well what else could I do?_ I had no idea what to do so I jumped in front of Liam and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back. After a minute or so I pulled back

"Can we go? I'm cold and tired," I whispered in his ear.

"Sure" he whispered back and kissed me softly again.

"Well Is, we have to get going we have an early flight tomorrow, but like keep in contact and I hope to see you soon" he said a kissed her in the cheek "bye!" he said.

I waved good-bye and we walked away holding hands.

When we got to the subway it was very silent and empty, I was scared as hell in there. The air was cold, and I held on tight to him, his body warmth warmed me and I closed my eyes as we waited for the subway, he hugged my body tightly. Not five minutes waiting there and I heard weird noises above us, like gunshots, I opened my eyes and saw 3 men running, they were masked and armed. My heart stopped, I let out a scream as I saw them approach us and point their guns at us!

"Give us everything u have!" on deep voice demanded

"Move it fast!" yelled another

Scared as hell we gave them everything and then I felt someone pulling my arm those guys were taking me away!!

"No, no, let me go!!!!!…Liam help me!!!" I screamed crying

"If you move she dies!" the deep voice demanded

Liam couldn't do anything a guy had taken him away with a gun to his head and they were taking me the other way. Suddenly I felt numb, sleepy, and woozy. After that I can't remember a thing….


End file.
